


Day 2- Garden

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2017 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2017, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: To take her girlfriend's mind off of some troubles, Yang decides to show Blake a place where they can be alone, without anyone.





	Day 2- Garden

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a time frame for when this happens, it would be early during the RWBY gang’s final year at Beacon, well after all the conflicts of canon have been resolved and all that our girls have to worry about is school, friends, and getting laid. Not that Yang and Blake lose much sleep over that last one~~~
> 
> Also, no. I was not listening to Bmblb on repeat the entire time I was writing this piece. Heh heh, why, ah, why would you think that?
> 
> …
> 
> Okay, fine. But I listened to Home the entire time I was writing the last one. See? Variety.

Blake ‘s eyes were narrowed to little more than slits, her ears were pressed back against her head under the cursed bow. A bow she was currently very glad that she was wearing, as she had to suffer Cardin’s bigoted speech from across the cafeteria. Faunus hearing was useful when hunting, but…

“Blake’s making her murder face again,” Ruby said, sliding in across from her. Yang plopped her tray down next to her, running a hand down her seething girlfriend’s arm to gently massage her hand, which was clutched tightly around a fork in rage.

“Unsurprising. Cardin is within her earshot,” Weiss said, sitting down next to Ruby. “Or at least, I  _ think _ he is.” She turned to Blake. “He is, right?”

Blake turned her death glare on Weiss with a look that said quite plainly,  _ what do you think? _ The heiress raised her hands in defense. “Okay, okay, geez!”

“It’s not just now,” Blake muttered, wishing for the power to kill Cardin with her mind. “During Port’s class, remember how he was talking about types of weak Grimm? Like Lesser Nevermores and Omega Beowolves?” As her team murmured assent, she continued, “Well, Cardin and his team were talking in class about how those things and Faunus are basically the same thing.”

Weiss and Ruby grimaced, and Blake felt a wave of heat wash over her side as Yang’s semblance flared in anger. The hand stroking her forearm turned vice-like for a moment, then relaxed. Yang stood up. 

“Blake, grab your lunch. I’ve got something to show you,” she said, grabbing her own tray and stepping away from the bench. 

“What is it?” Blake asked, bemusement cutting through her anger.

“It’s a surprise is what it is,” Yang said, waving down similar questions from Ruby and Weiss. When her sister started to rise, too, Yang shook her head at her. “No, Ruby, you and Ice Queen stay here. Girlfriend eyes only.”

“Awww,” Ruby said, sitting back down with a pout. Yang grinned.

“Sorry, Rubes. You and Weiss try not to kill each other while we’re gone,” Yang said, grabbing Blake’s free hand and leading her away from the cafeteria.

 

-

 

“Ta-da! We’re here!” Yang announced, boldly swinging her arm to reveal…

“Yang, that’s a door,” Blake deadpanned. Yang shot her a look.

“I’m talking about what’s  _ behind _ the door, kitty-cat,” she said, twisting the handle and shoving the door open with her hip. It swung open to reveal a large stretch of beautifully verdant land with a cobblestone path stretching through it, winding around small trees and bushes to climb up a hill with a large oak tree positioned in the center. Lush green bushes teeming with flowers dotted the path and hill, and the oak was massive, looking as though it had stood watch there for decades. 

It was beautiful.

The sight left Blake in awe. “I… I had no idea that there was a place like this on campus,” she said breathlessly. 

“Surprisingly few people do,” Yang replied, starting down the path. Blake hurried to follow. “But I guess it is pretty out of the way. Coco actually showed it to me last year, she used to take Velvet here on dates back before they graduated. And I know that Ren knows about this place too, I’ve seen him meditating here. But aside from that, I’m the only person who comes here. Well, now you, too.”

“This place is incredible,” Blake said, eyes drinking in the garden’s natural beauty. “Why haven’t you ever shown me this before? I’d have loved to visit it more often!”

Yang looked down and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “I, ah,” she said, “I’m kinda bad at remembering to do things. I meant to show you a while ago, but I kept forgetting.”

“Fair enough,” Blake laughed. Cardin and his jeers were now the furthest thing from her mind, just as Yang had intended. Yang turned back to Blake and grabbed her hand again, tugging her up the path.

“C’mon, Blakey, I didn’t drag you all the way up here just to stand and gawk at this place. We’re having a picnic,” she declared. Shaking her head in amusement, Blake allowed herself to be pulled up the hill in Yang’s wake.

 

-

 

“You’re kidding!” Blake laughed, putting her hand up so she didn’t accidentally spit out her food in her laughter.

“No, I’m dead serious! And Uncle Qrow calls me ‘Firecracker’ to this very day!” Yang replied, chuckling at the memory. 

It had been several weeks since Yang had first shown Blake to the garden, and since then, she had returned on her own several times. It was by far the best reading spot in the school, with its quiet and peaceful atmosphere and its natural light. She’d even run into Ren once or twice, as Yang had said, who hadn’t seemed surprised by her presence. He merely nodded at her in greeting and resumed his meditations. 

But the best was when she and Yang came together for dates in the garden. Sometimes for a picnic, sometimes just to be together. It was peaceful having a place where they could be alone with no one to bother them, with no company other than each other and the occasional butterfly or bird. The garden was so peaceful, so calming, Blake had even taken to letting the bow off of her ears when she was there with Yang. 

At the moment, the two of them were in the garden once again, indulging in both each other’s company and a meal that Yang had cooked for them. After their garden picnics became a regular occurrence, the pair had decided that school lunches wouldn’t cut it for such a sacred place. 

“That is quite a way to discover your semblance,” Blake said between laughs.

“Yeah… I mean, Dad  _ eventually _ got the fire under control.” Yang grinned sheepishly. “And Uncle Qrow managed to rein me back in. But that boy did learn never to mess with Ruby within earshot of me. Or ever, because eventually I’ll hear about it.”

Blake’s laughter slowly receded into small, residual giggles, and eventually a comfortable silence fell between the two. Blake scooted closer to Yang and rested her head against her shoulder, closing her eyes contentedly.

“Thank you, Yang,” Blake said finally. 

“For what?” Yang asked, her hand rising to stroke through Blake’s hair.

“For showing me this garden, for being there for me all this time, for… ohhh,” her voice trailed off into a low moan as Yang’s fingers trailed over her scalp to rub against the backs of her ears, “For everything. Just, thank you. What did I do to deserve you?”

Yang’s other, mechanical arm came to circle around Blake’s waist, pulling her into a hug. “Everything, Blake. Everything you’ve ever done is what you’ve done to deserve me.”

A smile spread over Blake’s face and she nuzzled up under Yang’s chin.

They didn’t say anything else for a long time. They didn’t need to. They merely sat for a while, alone together, happily immersed in each other’s company and living together in their own little garden of ecstasy. They sat in the garden as the wind blew through the trees, conversation resuming and cutting off with their whims. 

Blake truly felt as though their lives were like a fantasy from one of her books. And she couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, come on. Did anyone _actually_ expect that I would be capable of writing a Bumbleby story under the prompt “Garden” without squeezing in every damn Bmblb reference I could? Give me a break.
> 
> Not pictured: The Garden is a magical place at Beacon that only cool people can access. So while people like Yang, Coco, and Ren have no problem finding it, the likes of Cardin would never be able to enter. Or Whitley. Not that he’d ever be at Beacon though.
> 
> I’ll make zero apology for the level of tooth-rotting fluff that I just wrote. I do hope that I did justice to conveying what the Garden mentioned in Bmblb looks like in my head. It’s a beautiful place.


End file.
